1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy parachutes and is more particularly directed to a combined toy parachute and launching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy parachute is arranged and constructed to offer maximum resistance as it moves through the air so as to float and descend slowly in the air. However, this characteristic of a toy parachute offers the same resistance to movement upwardly in the air as it is manually ejected or thrown. Consequently, a person had the choice of dropping a toy parachute while standing at a great height above the ground or ejecting the parachute by either a mechanical or explosive propelling device, in order that the parachute achieve great heights and remain in the air a relatively long time. The conventional toy parachutes that attempt to reduce the air resistance or the upward flight of the parachute provide a steamline casing or housing for the parachute which disgorges the parachute after it has commenced to fall in its flight. The chief objection to these types of toy parachutes is their repeated failure to open at the proper moment so that the parachute may remain in the air a maximum period. Also, these devices require the operator to fold, encapsulate or assemble the parachute and its case in a specific and careful manner to have the device operate properly; and in addition these devices are complicated and expensive in cost. The present invention contemplates avoiding these objections.